


Identify

by gryffindortrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindortrash/pseuds/gryffindortrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets called in to identify a body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identify

 “He’s going into cardiac arrest, 250 volts. CLEAR!”

Tha-thump

“No response”

“Again. CLEAR!”

Tha-thump

“Nothing”

“Damnit man c’mon you gotta work with me here.  Again, CLEAR!”

“Still no response”

“Again! CLEAR”

Tha-thump

“Doc… He’s gone you gotta call it”

“I know, I know. Time of death: 12:32am”

A pause

“Someone call his next of kin” The doctor swept from the room.

 

* * *

 

 

The trill ringtone rang through the halls of the bunker filling the silence with its mock-cheery tones. Dean rushed into the library and started rooting through the box of phones until he pulled out the one that was ringing.

“Hello?” He answered

“Hello my name is Nadia Fitzgerald I’m calling from the Powell Valley Hospital in Powell, Wyoming is this Jonathon Carlson?”

“Err- yes, yes it is.”

“Hello Mr Carlson, I’m afraid your brother has been in an accident and we were hoping you could come in to discuss it.” The voice on the end of the phone sounded slightly tentative

“What is it? What happened? Is he ok?” Dean found himself falling into a state of panic very unlike him.

“I’m not sure this is really a good conversation to have over the phone, if you could come in then-“

“Just tell me”

“Mr Carlson are you sure, the phone is not always the best way to-“

“I need to know now, don’t worry I’m a big boy I can take it” Dean tried to joke to hide his worry

“Last night your brother was brought into hospital after a suspected mugging, the doctors did all that they could but I’m afraid- I’m afraid he didn’t make it”

“No” Dean whispered.

“I’m sorry sir, I understand that this is a trying time for you but unfortunately I do need to ask you to come in. The body needs to be identified.”

“So it might not be him?”

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Right, right. Powell Hospital?”

“Yes.”

Dean hung up. His head dropped to look at the floor and he put a hand on the bookshelf in front of him to steady himself. He took a deep breath and stayed like that for a few minutes before a sudden rage bubbled inside him and he threw the phone across the room with a yell and dropped to the floor.

After all they’d done after everything they’d been through it was just some punk ass mugger that did him in.

He didn’t know how long he sat like that on the cold floor but when he finally stood up he could barely stand because his legs felt so weak. He staggered over to the table and grabbed his car keys from his jacket pocket before making his way to the car waiting for him in the garage.

It was dark outside, past that Dean noticed nothing of his surroundings nothing of the passing of time until he pulled up at the hospital however long it was later.

 

* * *

 

“My name’s Jonathon Carlson I’m err- I’m here to identify- identify a body. My brother – he was – just – can you tell me where to go” Dean asked at the desk, wringing the bottom of his t-shirt between his hands unconsciously.

“Ok Mr Carlson, I’ll get someone to take you to the relative room right away.” The woman behind the desk gestured to someone on the other side of the room and a man in a hospital uniform came over. “Dave could you take Mr Carlton to the relative room please?”

“Of course, follow me” Dave said

“Look I really don’t need a whole touchy feely lecture about dealing with grief or anything like that I’ve already dealt with enough to pretty much be an expert at it.” Dean said to Dave

“Don’t worry sir I don’t claim to be a grief counsellor, I’m just showing you were the room is.”

Dean nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

He must have zoned out for a while because the next thing he knew he was standing in a morgue and the doctor drawing back the white sheet covering the body in the table in front of them.

“That’s him” Dean managed to choke out before turning away and pulling out his phone and dialling.

“Dean? What is it?”

“Cas. It’s Cas.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don''t know why I wrote this but I made myself sad.


End file.
